youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang
}} Fang, who is formally known by his given name Drake Drago, is a former member of The Acolytes and is the founder of The Fraternity. He is an immortal Demon who has been alive for several hundred years making his exact age a mystery, even to himself. He was trained in many skills by Heiko in the early stages of his life and was later taken in by Gabriella Drago until she was murdered. Fang was not the same person after her death and quickly fell into a state of depression until he met Loran Constantine. Fang and Loran, having become instant friends, have since began a romantic relationship with one another. Personality Fang has been alive for several hundred years and throughout this life, he has faced nothing but criticism and ridicule. During the early , people avoided him on a regular basis, because of both his anger and appearance. This daily avoidance made Fang very independent and, as a result, he did not socialize with anyone and even carried out basic chores, such as hunting and gathering, on his own. Since these early childhood days, Fang has had a tough time trusting anyone since he has not met that many people who could trust him. His demeanor did eventually change, however, and that was the day that he met Heiko somewhere in central . He was astonished by Heiko's power and skills and begged him to train him so that he may be able to defend himself and better control his power. After denying him training several times, Fang began to follow Heiko around until he inevitably trained him, showing that Fang has a rather persistent side to him. Fang became very attached to Heiko during this time and started to idolize him; even to this day, he still views Heiko as somewhat of a father figure. dead.]] Several hundred years went by with very similar results that Fang had received in the past; people still continued to ignore him for what he was. This changed, however, once he met Gabriella Drago while he was staying in Rogue City. She viewed him as more than just a demon of destruction and looked at his kind hearted personality rather than his appearance. As a result, Fang instantly gravitated towards Gabriella much like he did many years ago with Heiko, showing a somewhat clingy side of his personality. When he was with or around her, though, he was always happy and would never show any hint of anger or rage. When Gabriella was killed, though, he became possessed by rage and vengeance. He did not handle her death very well and was always angry when it was mentioned around him. He blamed himself for her death so much so that he swore to avenge her death, no matter the means necessary to achieve it. This lead him to stop fighting crime as a vigilante hero and caused him to join The Acolytes, hoping to use their connections to find her killer. While here, he became very withdrawn and would hardly socialize with anyone unless necessary to complete a mission assignment. 's safety.]] In generally, Fang is rather nice and approachable, contrary to the fact that he is half demon. He does, however, have an abnormally high level of anger and rage; the slightest things can easily set him off in a fury. As a result, other members of The Fraternity avoid failure at all costs and, when they do fail, often count on Loran to be his cage. He is very protective of his friends and comrades, especially Loran, and always shows distress when any of them are in trouble. He is always kind and polite to people, especially women, and always shows respect to people when they talk to him and vice versa. Fang also has a strong will and does not give up or surrender unless the lives of his friends are in absolute danger. Otherwise, Fang is a rather carefree person who is often found to be napping rather than taking charge of running his team. Appearance Fang has blue hair, pointy ears, and canine teeth that are far more defined than a humans. All of these features resonate from him being half demon. When Fang was little, he used to wear a black pair of shorts with a yellow shirt with a yellow stripe down the front of the shirt. He also had black hair instead of navy blue hair, but the color of the hair shifted; the cause of this is still unknown. Currently, Fang has a rather muscular body and a fairly large X-shaped scar across his chest which he received recently but he won't say when or why. Fang, unlike most other heroes, has shunned the typical hero costume of tights and capes in favor of more functional and modern clothing; he is very similar to Superboy in this regard. He wears a pair of dark gray denim jeans and a gray/blue hoodie with a light brown t-shirt underneath the hoodie. He also wears a pair of white sneakers with yellow laces and a white denim jacket with multiple pockets and zippers over the top of his hoodie. He wears his jacket primarily when he goes outside for walks, but takes it off when he is inside or in a battle or sparring match. He also likes to wear black fingerless gloves, which he says helps him have a better grip on objects, and has appeared to have stopped aging. History 1700's |August 20, 07:32}} Fang witnesses Heiko defeat a group of thugs just outside of who just robbed a nearby church. In spite of his epic display of power and skill, Fang begs Heiko to train him to control his power so that he may better protect the people around him. Heiko refuses. |August 21, 10:58}} Fang again encounters Heiko, whom he is now following until he decides to train him. Becoming tired of Fang for following him, Heiko begrudgingly decides to train Fang on the grounds that he never use his powers for evil or face execution. Fang begins his training with Heiko after getting a good laugh. |June 17, 01:05}} Fang completes his training with Heiko and begins to travel around the world, spreading tales of Heiko and protecting people in need, like his mentor. 2016 Fang encounters Gabriella Drago for the first time, and on his birthday nonetheless. She invites him inside, after finding him on the streets, for a good meal and a warm shower. She is surprised to hear that he is a demon that is several hundred years old and seems intrigued by the stories that he has to tell. Fang finds Gabriella murdered inside of her home when he comes to visit for the day. He becomes extremely enraged and destroys several buildings in the immediate vicinity before being subdued by the Justice League. At this moment, he realizes that Heiko's way of justice is the only correct and logical pathway to justice. 2018 Fang is walking through Rogue City and encounters Loran Constantine after the two help execute a demon. The two become instant friends and spend the rest of the night getting to know each other. Fang and Loran meet up in Rogue City again and spend another day getting to know each other and discussing some more about their lives. |July 11, 09:21|EDT}} In observance of Fang's birthday tomorrow, Fang and Loran are given a few days off. Fang surprises Loran by teleporting her to the , a location the two have always wanted to see, but are called away by Papa Midnite on an urgent mission to Hell. Fang and Loran arrive in Hell in order to achieve their objective, the reclamation of a powerful demonic manuscript. The two begin searching for the manuscript in different parts of the town, one taking that northern section and one taking the southern section. Powers & Abilities *'Lightning Manipulation': Fang was born with the natural to manipulate, harness, and create lightning and lightning-based currents. Because of this, he has shown great proficiency in manipulating natural occurring lightning, such as the lightning found in the atmosphere, and man made electricity, such as energy from power plants. He has also shown skill in projecting and forming this lightning into many different shapes and objects. He has been noted to have formed numerous shapes, especially waves and beams, as well as numerous constructs, including ropes, blocks, and walls. He also shown skill in creating large lightning bolts by gathering lightning in the sky and then dropping it down to the ground with enough force to destroy mountains. In all, Fang has shown numerous uses for his lightning and can also vary the voltage of each shock so that he may paralyze a person for a set amount of time or permanently, if he chooses. *'Super Strength': Fang, because his DNA is half demon, has the power of super strength or strength that far exceeds an average human beings. This gives Fang awe inspiring strength that allows him to lift extremely heavy objects and also catch equally heavy objects with little to no effort. *'Teleportation': Fang was born with the capability to transport himself and others anywhere in the world that he so desires without occupying the space between. The only limit to this, though, is that he needs to have a general image of the place that he wishes to teleport to, otherwise it will fail. The jump through space and time can also be rigorous on the user's body, as well as anyone that he may be teleporting with him. For this reason, Fang does not like to take many people with him at a single time because his body has had hundreds of years to get used to the effect of teleportation. *'Regeneration': Fang, because his DNA is half demon, has the ability to regenerate any injuries that his body receives. This can include, but is not limited to, cuts, scrapes, bruises, and, in rare cases, entire limbs (i.e.- arms, legs, etc.). This allows Fang to enter into almost any situation and come out essentially unharmed. The only drawback to this is that he can still feel pain, although he seems to have gotten used to this feeling. *'Demonic Transformation': Fang's demon genetics, aside from granting him the powers of Super Strength and Regeneration, also allows him to transform into a demon. Fang is able to achieve this transformation by allowing his demonic genes to fully awaken, giving him the power of a demon contained in human conscience. This form greatly increases his super strength and regenerative speed as well as his overall stamina, strength, and speed. The imperfect and unmastered version of this transformation was characterized by much longer and pointier ears, pointier teeth, more rigid hair, horns, pointier nails, and a long tail. Once Fang mastered this form, it became characterized by his sclera turning black, his irises becoming red, and his nails becoming more pointier, as well as power increases that were greater than his imperfect transformation. *'Genius Level Intelligence': Fang, contrary to his seemingly angry and anti-social personality, is actually a highly intelligent individual. He is well versed in several different subjects, including strategy, linguistics and, his expertise, history. :*'Strategist': Fang is very skilled at formulating plans and never goes into battle without a plan in mind. He is capable of formulating well-thought-out plans that are several steps ahead of others' comprehension. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. :*'Multilingual': Fang can understand and communicate many other languages other than english. He is fluent in over two dozen languages spoken on Earth and is able to communicate with just about anyone, no matter where he goes. .]] *'Enhanced Reflexes': After years of training, Fang has increased his reflexes to such a high degree that he can dodge most attacks without needing to teleport. In some cases, Fang has even shown the capability to dodge attacks or pull people out of harms way in a completely subconscious manner. For instance, someone once attacked Loran and Fang pulled her out of the way without even thinking about it. *'Enhanced Speed': Fang, by utilizing the same techniques he used to enhance his reflexes, increased his overall speed, as well. Because of this, Fang can move at a higher rate of speed than the average human and can run farther and faster without over exerting himself. Weaknesses *'Magic': Fang has a natural weakness to most forms of magic, especially anti-demon magic. For obvious reasons, a magical anti-demon spell cast on Fang may be extremely dangerous to his health and may kill him. *'Holy Items': Since he is a demon, Fang cannot touch any holy items or be in the presence of a particularly strong holy item. These, like the anti-demon magic spells, could be fatal to his health and well being. Additionally, fang is not able to reside in any holy residence as he may burst into flames, much like he would if he were to come into contact with a holy item. Equipment *'Stealth-tech' Story Appearances Trivia *Fang was born on July 12, making him a . :*Fang's birthday is one day before my own. *Fang is strongly based on Marshall Lee from adventure time. *Fang's last name is derived from that of , a semi-famous American actor. *Fang's hobbies are swimming, hiking, and sleeping. *Fang's favorite food is fried bologna sandwiches with spicy brown mustard on a hard roll. *Fang's favorite drinks are apple juice, orange juice, and grapefruit juice. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Human Category:The Fraternity